Hanabi Fireworks
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: Dedicated to Dejichan4444, a great friend of mine! Oneshot: Summer is ending and Shuichi decides that he and Yuki should go watch the fireworks.


**A/N:** Hehehe. Just a short one-shot, dedicated to a great friend of mine and a brilliant reviewer and author too! Dejichan4444, here's that one-shot I promised you! I really hope you like it : D

* * *

**Hanabi (Fireworks)**

**By Hikari-kun of Hikari-kun and Cia-chan**

The end of summer was coming. It was a time that was saddening as it meant summer was finishing, however it was also a time most loved and enjoyed, due to the abundant festivals and the one thing that all lovers should share the sight of…

"Fireworks!" yelled a hyper Shuichi, skipping along the pavement next to Yuki. Yuki sighed. He couldn't believe he'd let the brat talk him into this. He wasn't keen on fireworks; the 'BANG' they made he said did funny things to his ears. But just the sight of his cute, hyper little fluff ball beside him had just completely erased that thought from his mind. He felt like he _had_ to take Shuichi to see them, because the sight of his little fluff ball unhappy just killed him inside…

Not that he'd ever let _him_ know that.

Instead he just rolled his eyes and continued walking, until they reached the park where the fireworks would be taking place. Really, Yuki didn't see what was so important about the end of summer. Summer was ending, that meant the end of hot weather and the beginning of colder Autumn weather, but really was it anything that needed to be _celebrated_? It just seemed like an excuse for a celebration to him. But then again, Yuki thought that about a lot of things.

Shuichi also liked to make a celebration out of everything and _anything_. He once even baked him a cake just because Yuki hadn't kicked Tatsuha out of his apartment one day and instead locked himself away in the study for the rest of the day (Yuki had found this more than odd to say the least, especially since the brat completely destroyed the kitchen in the process of making it). But in a way he found it cute really, although he'd rather die than admit it.

They made their way to the park, and Shuichi was hopping around picking out the best spot to watch the fireworks. They were about an hour too early, but Shuichi didn't seem bothered a bit. Actually, the park was already nearly full even if it was another hour before the fireworks started. Looking around, everyone here was a couple. There were no people on their own; everyone had _someone_.

'_And so do I'_ Yuki thought to himself laying out blanket they'd brought along out on the floor, which Shu then plonked the picnic stuff down on and began digging in to it. Yuki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The kid could sure eat a lot, but hey. At least it stopped him being concerned about Shu's health.

It was just getting dark when the stars came out, and the fireworks began. By this time, Shu was lying across Yuki's lap, watching the night sky from the safety of his lover's arms.

"Looky Yuki! Isn't it pretty?" Shuichi exclaimed, pointing up at the giant purple firework that had just gone off in the sky. It then 'BANG'ed and dispersed, looking like a flower in bloom on the night sky. Yuki looked up too and smiled internally.

"Why yes it is," he replied, watching as a more and more fireworks 'BANG'ed into the sky. The fireworks lit up the night along with the stars and the moon coming forth from behind the clouds. It really was a spectacular sight, and a beautiful one at that.

"Yuki…" Shuichi said, tugging gently at Yuki's shirt. The older man looked down.

"What is it brat?" he asked, staring into his lover's amazing amethyst eyes. Shuichi smiled.

"I love you,"

And Yuki returned the gentle smile, with a small one of his own.

"I know, I know…"

The final firework of that evening 'BANG'ed. The audience broke out into loud applause.

Yes, it truly was beautiful.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Was it bad? What did you think? I love fireworks and so I just thought 'I'm gonna write a firework Gravi one-shot!' and this is what came out. I got my inspiration from my brand new t-shirt, featuring various fireworks, and of course Dejichan4444, a great friend of mine and an inspiration to us all. You check out her stories! They totally rock!

Well, that's it from me!

Ja Ne!

- Hikari-kun -


End file.
